


Werewolves and Veelas

by widowbitesandhearingaids



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowbitesandhearingaids/pseuds/widowbitesandhearingaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to him, she's a snob. According to her, he's a deviant. Teddy and Victoire have never gotten along, not since the day they met. Then again, werewolves and veelas have never liked one-another. Except when they're in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unfriendly Correspondence

“Harry, if this keeps happening, we’re going to have to do something.”

         “I’ve already written to Professor McGonagall and she’s made it clear that he’s not going anywhere. It’ll be alright, Ginny.”

         “This isn’t fair to him,” Aunt Ginny insisted. They were both whispering, but Teddy, from his perch at the top of the stairs, could hear them nonetheless. He knew what they were arguing about – what they’d been arguing about since the beginning of the summer.

         “They don’t think you know,” Albus said, appearing at Teddy’s side.

         “Let’s keep it that way,” Teddy said sharply. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had been receiving letters all summer, but what they didn’t know was that they were duplicates. Teddy had been getting them too, since before they’d been sent to his godparents. Al was the only one who knew, mostly because he was a nosy little git who wouldn’t let Teddy have any privacy whatsoever, though Teddy had grown to appreciate sharing the secret. “Did you see the latest edition?” Teddy passed the paper to Albus without looking at either of them. He’d already read it a dozen times over, just like he’d read all the others.

         “‘ _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,”_ ’ Albus read aloud. “‘ _I am contacting you once again from a place of extreme concern, as you have not responded to any of my previous correspondences. As previously stated, I, and many others, object to the enrollment of a werewolf child at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He poses a threat to all of the students, including my own son, who will be joining the ranks this coming school year. All that I ask is that this werewolf cease attendance immediately, and be educated somewhere more appropriate for one of his kind. Please respond, Annette Cormier._ ’ Wow.”

         “Piece of work, isn’t she?” Teddy said, trying to let as little emotion into his voice as possible. At first, the letters were addressed to him, imploring him to drop out ‘for the safety of the other children.’ And when he didn’t reply, this Annette Cormier starting harassing Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. They’d hidden it well, but Teddy knew that it was eating them. Especially since they’d already had to deal with this, only six years ago.

         There had been some backlash Teddy’s first year at Hogwarts, despite the fact that he was only half-werewolf and his father was a war hero. Teddy supposed that some things would never change, no matter who your father – or godfather – was. It ended up being a moot point because, as he was only half-werewolf, Teddy didn’t turn during the full moon. Felt a little sick, yes; got a little aggressive, sure. Maybe looked a little long in the face, but he was still very much human. People got over it pretty quickly, though Teddy had gotten a kick out of wolfing his features and roaming around during the full moon, terrorizing the first-years who didn’t know better. Oddly enough, no one was put-off by the Metamorphmagus half of him, only the werewolf.

         “Well the term’s starting in tomorrow,” Albus said. “So you won’t have to worry about this much longer. And cool it,” he added, green eyes travelling to Teddy’s hair. “You’re going red.” Teddy shook his head and raked his fingers through his shaggy hair, turning it back to its customary inky blue.

         “Thanks,” Teddy said, fiddling with the gold hoops laced through the tip of his left ear. Aunt Ginny had gone ballistic when he’d come home with the piercings. And then she’d called his Nan. Between the two of them Teddy’s hearing was shot for a week solid. “Next time,” Uncle George had advised him at that Sunday’s family dinner, “don’t let her get on a roll. She got it from our mum. If you can stop the yelling before she picks up steam, you’re in the clear.” Teddy had laughed at that, and thanked him for the advice. “And I like the earrings,” Uncle George had added under his breath, slipping Teddy another set of the gold hoops. “In case my sister tries to jinx them off of you.”

         “Come on, mate,” Albus said, clapping Teddy on the shoulder and snapping him out of his reverie. “You’ve got to get dressed.” For a moment Teddy simply looked up in confusion before he dropped his head into his hands. The preterm party. The dreaded, yearly media circus where the whole Wizarding world turned out to see the so-called “Next Generation” of witches and wizards off for the next school term. It was a nightmare. Teddy hated it. “Oh, and don’t forget to round out your ears. That’s how they found you last time.” Teddy felt his lip curl in disgust and felt the tips of his ears tingle with magic as the tips smoothed from their customary point. He retreated back into his own room and changed into the most nondescript clothes he owned, a black T-shirt and dark-washed jeans, before standing in front of the mirror. He watched as the tall, lanky, blue-haired boy melt away, replaced with a plain-faced, stocky boy with mousy red-brown hair and a smattering of freckles across his cheeks. Teddy took the gold out of his ears and slipped the rings off of his fingers, ridding himself of anything that would make him stand out. The press would be horrific, like always, and Teddy would consider himself lucky if he made it through the day without getting his name in the paper.

         “Well you look positively unextraordinary,” James commented drily when Teddy joined the rest of the family at the bottom of the stairs. Aunt Ginny smiled at him, giving no hint that she’d been fuming only an hour before. Teddy had stashed his copy of the letter at the very bottom of his trunk, with the others. Thirteen of them in total, sent twice a week for over a month. Part of him wanted to burn them, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

         “And you look like Harry Potter’s son,” Teddy replied coolly. James grinned, cocksure as ever, even though it was Albus who truly took after his famous father. James loved the attention, just as much as Teddy hated it. The Potters had some powerful privacy spells in place, but the eldest Potter son still managed to slip them sometimes and give the media a run for their money. It drove Aunt Ginny to distraction.

         “Teddy!” Teddy’s face broke into a grin.

         “Lilypad,” he said, wrapping his shorter-than-usual arms around Lily’s shoulders. “How do you always know that it’s me?”

         “Because you’re the only other one in the kitchen, genius,” James piped in. Lily stuck her tongue out at him and Teddy stuck up his middle finger when Lily wasn’t looking.

         “You know the drill, kiddo,” Teddy whispered, kneeling down next to her. Lily was just barely eleven and small for her age, and starting school tomorrow. “No finding me when I’m disguised. Remember last time?” Lily giggled before casting her eyes downward. The last time they’d been ambushed by paparazzi, Teddy had almost gotten away clean, until Lily had run up to him while he was trying to blend in.

         “If you ask me, that bloke looked better with a black eye,” Uncle Harry said, coming up behind them. “But let’s try not to throw any punches this time, alright?”

         “No promises.”

         “Teddy, behave,” Aunt Ginny said, chucking him under the chin. “Or I’m jinxing you to one spot for the whole party.” Teddy believed her. Uncle Harry loved nothing so much as telling the story of how Aunt Ginny had hexed a fellow journalist, a gossip columnist – some woman named Skinner…Skitter? Something like that – to keep her from writing about Harry’s work in the Auror office. There had been some debate on the…morality of that decision, but Aunt Hermione had pulled some strings in her own office, and Aunt Ginny was let off with a warning.

         “I’d prefer if I didn’t have to _go_ to the party,” Teddy muttered under his breath. No one replied; either they hadn’t heard or they were ignoring him. Teddy knew that it was useless to argue, and besides, Gran Weasley would pitch a fit if he didn’t show. The best thing he could do was just simply wait it out. Lily slipped her arm through his and Teddy smiled down at her, withholding a sigh. _Let’s get this over with._

“You look like you’re having a grand time.” Teddy looked up suddenly, quickly stowing his wand away. A wand that he’d been shooting very illegal sparks out of just a moment before. Teddy wasn’t seventeen yet, but there were enough overage wizards around that the Trace on him would be rendered virtually useless. Besides, the party was dead boring. Teddy needed something to pass the time until he could get out of there.

         “Professor Longbottom,” he said, shaking Neville Longbottom’s hand.

         “Neville, please. I’m not ‘Professor’ until tomorrow.” Teddy was grateful that he didn’t mention Teddy’s use of underage magic.

         “Neville then,” Teddy said amiably. He’d always liked the Herbology professor; he’d always been kind to Teddy. “How’d you know it was me?”

         “You’ve got your dad’s look, even when you’re hiding,” Neville said. “He was one of my favorite teachers, my third year. Brilliant, he was.” Teddy mumbled something under his breath, suddenly very interested in his shoelaces. “Anyway,” Neville continued, oblivious to Teddy’s discomfort, “it’s come to my attention that you’re no longer on my roster. Care to explain?”

         “Er…” Teddy stammered out. “Sorry. I was never any good at Herbology…and I’m taking advanced Transfiguration courses.”

         “Ah,” Neville said, nodding. “That makes sense, you being a Metamorphmagus and all. Well, you’re welcome to visit anytime, and I hope you do. I’ll miss you in my class.”

         “Thanks Prof – Neville.” Teddy said before he stiffened, feeling an arm wind through his.

            “ _Excusez-moi, professeur_ ,” a familiar, very unwelcome voice said sweetly. “Do you mind if I borrow Teddy for a moment?” 

            

“Not at all,” Neville said graciously. “And may I say, Miss Weasley, I am very pleased to see that you’ll be pursuing a NEWT in my class.”  

         

  “My _mère_ always said that I had a green thumb,” Victoire said, smiling. Teddy fought the urge to roll his eyes as Neville walked away, leaving him with Victoire. “You should smile,” she said conversationally. “Disguised or not, the whole world knows that scowl, _loup garcon_.”

         “Keep your voice down,” Teddy snapped.

         “No one’s listening to me,” Victoire said with a cavalier toss of her white-gold hair. “Besides, you look exceptionally plain today.” She paused, studying him. “Except for the eyes. Feeling wolfish, Teddy?”

         “Come off it,” Teddy said, rolling his perfectly ordinary-looking eyes at her.

         “See for yourself,” Victoire said, passing him a compact mirror. Of course she’d have one on her. Teddy didn’t know anyone who liked looking at herself half as much as Victoire did. He snapped the mirror open, preparing a biting remark, when he saw that his eyes had Shifted, glowing gold like they only did during a full moon.

         “Shite,” Teddy swore, pulling up his sleeve and allowing his tattoo to reappear. He’d been so preoccupied lately that he’d forgotten to check. The moon inked onto the inside of his wrist was magicked to change with the phases of the real moon, so Teddy would always be prepared. And yet somehow he’d still let it slip his mind.

         “Full moon’s tomorrow, huh?” Victoire said, looking inordinately pleased with herself for springing it on him. Teddy pulled his sleeve back down and focused on turning his eyes back to a normal color, ignoring her altogether. “That’ll make for an interesting start of term. Do try not to eat any first years, won’t you?” Teddy growled something indecipherable and thrust the compact back at her. Victoire smiled beatifically at him once more before sashaying off, no doubt to flirt with the dozens of social climbers who showed up at the party every year. The eldest of Bill and Fleur’s children was never without a boyfriend, though the poor blokes didn’t ever seem last very long.

         Teddy shook his head, clearing her out of his mind. Victoire was a vicious pain in his arse, but he had bigger things to worry about. Like keeping it together tomorrow. Teddy shuffled towards the crowd that had gathered in a ring around his godfather, catching the back end of Harry’s speech.

         “A toast!” Harry declared. “To the incoming first years! May they enjoy their very first term, and may the year go smoothly.” Teddy snorted. A smooth term? At Hogwarts? Not likely.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

The first day of term was always mad. Everyone was already packed – Teddy himself had been living out of his trunks for weeks – but between getting everyone fed, out the door, and to the train station on time, the whole household was rushing. And the car that Uncle Harry had booked was late, which added a whole other layer of stress. Teddy thought Aunt Ginny was going to go mental by the time they finally got to King’s Cross. Teddy couldn’t get out of the internally-enlarged car fast enough, and bolted as soon as they’d started to slow.

  
“I’ll load the bags!” Teddy called when Uncle Harry demanded where he was going. Teddy snatched a trolley and threw several suitcases onto it before disappearing into the crowd. He faced off with the wall between platforms nine and ten and rushed at it headlong, without a moment of hesitation. The bricks vanished the moment he should’ve made contact, and in an instant, Teddy was on the platform.

  
“Can I help you with those?” a conductor asked, looking at Teddy’s trolley. Or trying to. He seemed more distracted by Teddy’s violently blue hair than anything else. Teddy had thought about going in disguise, but no reporters were allowed on the platform – not after the incident a few years ago – so he’d just au natural. Or as natural as he ever was.

  
“Thanks, mate,” Teddy said, wheeling it over to him. “Oh, and be careful with that,” he added. “Or Ginny Potter will have kittens.” The wizard’s eyes widened and he nodded frantically. Teddy snickered and turned back to the platform entrance to see the rest of the Potter clan emerging. Lily was clinging to Aunt Ginny’s leg, her small face pale. For years she had cried to see her brothers go off to Hogwarts without her, and now that it was her turn she looked terrified.  
“But where will I sit?” she was asking her mother. Teddy couldn’t believe that was the question she was asking.

  
“You can sit with me,” Albus said, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders.

  
“But what if I don’t get Sorted into Gryffindor?” Lily asked frantically.

  
“Then you will be with Hugo and I, _Lys_ ,” Victoire said, appearing with no warning.

  
“What if I don’t make any friends?” Lily continued, obviously not comforted.

  
“Then you can spend time with Teddy,” Victoire said without missing a beat.

“He could use a friend or two.” Teddy glared at her, but didn’t respond; if he swore in front of Lily, Aunt Ginny would jinx his lips together. Again.

  
“I wouldn’t take friendship advice from Vikki, Lils,” Teddy said, whispering conspiratorially. “She wouldn’t know a real friend if it bit her in the ar – ”

  
“There’s the train!” Aunt Ginny said, cutting him off with a look. Uncle Harry looked grateful for the Hogwarts Express’ timely arrival.

  
“Behave, will you?” Uncle Harry muttered under his breath. Teddy grinned and Harry gave him a quick hug. “Have a good term.” Teddy said the rest of his goodbyes and boarded the train, quickly seating himself in his usual compartment. He closed the door, opened the window, and slipped a cigarette out of the pack in his pocket.

  
“TEDDY LUPIN!” Aunt Ginny hollered, so loud that Teddy’s head snapped around. “WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SMOKING…” She said more, but the train had already picked up speed, and her words were snatched away by the wind. As soon as the station was out of sight, Teddy pulled out his lighter. His friends never understood why he lit up the Muggle way, but Teddy preferred it to using magic.

  
“Teddywolf!” Teddy had only a moment to brace himself before a tiny figure slammed into his midsection.

  
“Cigarette, watch the cigarette!” Teddy said, covering his mouth.

  
“You could at least pretend to be excited to see me,” Talia Morgenstern complained, pouting. “I haven’t seen you all summer term, and all you have to say is to ‘watch the cigarette?’”

  
“Well if you knock it out of my mouth and we burn down the train, then we’re all going to die. I’d hate that.” Teddy snarked.

  
“Shut up,” Talia said, shoving him. “You missed me.” She wasn’t wrong.

  
“I did miss you, shorty,” Teddy said, pulling her into a proper hug and resting his head atop her enormous hair. It was the biggest thing about her. The Slytherin girl was miniature in almost every way, except for her enormous almond eyes and the nest of nappy black hair that constantly threatened to swallow her whole. Talia sighed contentedly and snuggled into his side, curling her feet up on the seat. Teddy didn’t bother fighting it; she’d always been a little touchy for his taste, but with Talia, he’d learned the hard way that it was easier just to let her do her own thing. She’d been fascinated with him first year, what with the werewolfishness and all, and Teddy hadn’t been able to get rid of her. She’d follow him around constantly, badgering him with questions, until Teddy had finally gotten used to her near-constant presence. Now, six years later, he couldn’t imagine Hogwarts without her.

  
“So,” Talia said after thirty seconds of blessed silence, looking at him closely. Teddy squirmed under the scrutiny. “It’s the full moon, and you, my friend, are looking distinctly wolfy. Are we scaring firsties tonight?” Teddy couldn’t help it, he laughed aloud. He knew that his eyes were a little more luminescent than normal, but the golden glow wouldn’t come until tonight. He still wasn’t sure why they had Shifted yesterday at the party.

  
“No,” he said firmly, putting the thought out of his mind. “Though I’m sure Peeves will regale them with the tales of my bloodthirsty monthly rampages.” Peeves loved nothing more than terrifying first years, and Teddy was perfect fodder for his stories. Every year, Teddy had to listen as the teachers made an announcement telling the first years to ignore any and all threats of a werewolf attack. Which, while hilarious to those who knew the truth, usually ended up scaring the new students even more. But by Halloween, though, when no one had been mauled to death, they usually got over it.

  
Absently, Teddy wondered if the new boy – Cormier – would take the announcement to heart, or if he would just write home to his mother. For the first time, Teddy wondered if the letters would continue now that the term had started. He’d assumed that Annette would give up when it was clear that he was still, in fact, attending Hogwarts.

  
“So how did it go with Charlie?” Teddy said abruptly, searching for a change of topic that didn’t make him feel ill. Charlie was the most recent object of Talia’s affections, but certainly not the first. As of the end of fifth year, Talia was head-over-heels in love. Teddy hoped that she would jump at the chance to talk about her latest crush. Instead, Talia stiffened against him and pulled her arms over her chest. Immediately, Teddy knew she’d made a mistake.  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” Talia grumbled, her full lower lip jutting into an even more dramatic pout.

  
“Fine,” Teddy said, finally noticing that something was missing. Someone. “Where’s Kier?”

  
“He’s at a meeting in the back of the train. Prefects only.”

  
“Prefect?” Teddy asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
“You didn’t know?”

  
“I’m not good at keeping in touch, you know that,” Teddy said, a little put-out that Kieran hadn’t sent him an owl. Teddy knew that he sort of dropped off the map when they weren’t at school, but getting prefect was a big deal. Now that he thought about it, though, Teddy wasn’t surprised. Kier had always been a stickler for the rules – and always ran interference when Talia and Teddy were getting into trouble.

  
“Yes, your mysterious summertime disappearances.” Talia said, reaching up to pinch his cheek. Teddy snapped his teeth at her. “I’m sure Kier will forgive you. Although if he gets a big head and tries to write us up, we’re going to have words.”

  
“He wouldn’t dare,” Teddy said, grinning. “You know he’s terrified of you.”  
“Who’s terrified of her?” Kieran asked, sliding the carriage door open and throwing himself onto the seat opposite Teddy and Talia. Teddy couldn’t help but notice the shiny ‘P’ pinned to the front of his robes.

  
“The entire Ravenclaw House,” Teddy said smoothly. “And you.” Kieran looked affronted for a moment before shrugging.

  
“It’s the hair,” Kieran said. “I’m afraid it might eat me.”

  
“Shove off,” Talia said, sticking her tongue out at him. “My hair’s fabulous. It has character. Yours is all sticky-uppy. And blonde,” she said with finality, as though that settles it.

  
“You realize that Charlie is blonde, right?” Kieran shot back, self-consciously running his fingers through his spiked, sandy-blonde hair. Teddy listened to them go back and forth, falling back into a familiar pattern. Talia and Kieran were so different that it was a wonder they were even friends at all. Night and day, literally. Talia, tiny and dark, had broken or bent nearly every Hogwarts rule she came across (and, being a Slytherin, never got caught); and Kieran, tall, beanpole-thin, and fair. A complete rule-follower and now a prefect to boot. Teddy leaned back contentedly, listening to them battle it out and letting his cigarette dangle out of the corner of his mouth. He’d missed this.

  
Teddy was halfway asleep, lulled by the rhythm of the train speeding along the tracks and his friend’s voices, when James and Albus burst into the compartment, startling him awake.

  
“Christ, keep it down, you two,” Teddy complained, throwing one arm over his eyes, like that could drown them out.

  
“Ugh, Teddy, it’s revolting.” James complained, his mouth half-full with a pasty off of the food trolley.

  
“So is speaking with food in your mouth, or did you miss that lesson in etiquette?” James swallowed noisily, flopping down beside Talia. Albus sat more quietly, though looking no less disgusted. “What’s wrong then?” Teddy was almost afraid to ask.

  
“Some bloke,” James said dramatically. “New student. French. Victoire is drooling all over him. It’s disgusting.”

  
“You left because your cousin was flirting with some guy?” Talia asked, raising an eyebrow. “Weak.”

  
“You should’ve seen them,” Albus said, chiming in for the first time. “You know I don’t like to agree with James, but it was unbearable.” Teddy went cold, thinking about the letters. Could that be Annette Cormier’s son? Part of him wanted to storm into that carriage and demand an explanation, another wanted to move to the very back of the train. In the end he simply stayed put. It was the easiest thing to do.

  
“Oh, and this is for you.” James said, passing an envelope over to Teddy. “That bloody owl of yours was going ballistic. Damn near tried to attack the new kid.” James grinned. “That was pretty brilliant, actually. And what do we have here?” James said, his attention switching to Kieran’s prefect badge. “Look at you, Kier. I thought they wouldn’t consider you, seeing the company you keep.”

  
“Oi!” Talia objected, smacking him in the stomach with her free hand. Teddy barely heard her and James start arguing, he was too busy staring at the letter that he hadn’t registered opening. It only took a moment for him to recognize the handwriting.

  
It was addressed simply: _Werewolf._  
 _If this letter has reached you on the Hogwarts Express, it means that my efforts have failed and that you are indeed going back to school this year. I hope you are aware that you are endangering every student in that school, including my own son. I will be speaking with Headmistress McGonagall about your immediate removal from Hogwarts – by force if necessary._  
 _I’m sure I will be hearing about your violent rampages soon enough,_  
 _Annette Cormier._

  
Teddy felt ice spreading in his stomach as he realized something: This wasn’t going to stop. Not today, not now that he was in school, not ever.

  
“ _Incendio_ ,” Teddy murmured, tapping the tip of his wand against the corner of the parchment, and his cigarette for good measure. Talia jumped away from him, swearing, and Kieran and James both announced their outrage. Only Albus was quiet, watching the letter go up in smoke with knowing green eyes.  
“You okay?” Talia asked after a long, awkward silence.

  
No. “Just fine.” Teddy took extra care to keep his hair blue so that no one would know that he was lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the formatting is still a little wonky, but please forgive me as I'm still getting used to posting on ao3!  
> Also, reviews are like sunshine and rainbows  
> ~Fae


	3. The Full Moon

“Hey, look,” Kieran said, tapping Teddy’s shoulder and snapping him out of his own head. Teddy hadn’t talked much since he’d burned up the letter on the train. Neither Talia or Kieran bothered him about it – they’d chalked up the strange behavior to the full moon, and Teddy let them. They didn’t know about the letters, or Ms. Cormier, only Albus and his godparents, and Teddy didn’t want to get into it. He knew Talia would be furious, for one thing, and insist upon taking action, which, knowing her, would probably something that could be grounds for expulsion. Teddy didn’t have the energy to deal with her anger, not tonight. It was all he could do to keep his eyes from glowing in front of the whole school, and as the night went on, he’d lose that control entirely. “He doesn’t look much like a first-year.” Teddy’s eyes travelled to the boy standing at the front of the Great Hall, where all of the first-years had stood before they’d been Sorted. He was the only one left.

         “Today,” Headmistress McGonagall announced, her voice carrying throughout the Hall, “we are privileged with a unique opportunity and experience. A student from our sister school, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, has transferred to Hogwarts. This is a rare occurrence, one that has only happened twice in the history of this institution. And now, we welcome Jacques Cormier - ”

“Call me Jax, please,” the new boy said, cutting McGonagall off. She spared him a withering look before continuing.

“Jax then. Let’s welcome Jax to Hogwarts, and invite him to be Sorted, and join our ranks as a sixth year.” The Great Hall burst into applause, but Teddy couldn’t do any more than narrow his eyes. This was the child of Annette Cormier, the woman who’d been making his life a living hell the last few months. And he was in Teddy’s year, too. Somehow, Teddy had always imagined that the Cormier boy would be a first year, someone Teddy could avoid, or scare off, if it came to it. Not someone Teddy’s own age.

         “He’s hot,” Talia said appreciatively. She’d sneaked over from the Slytherin table during dessert. “You know how I like dark hair and blue eyes. And he’s _tall,_ too.”

         “Everyone’s tall to you,” Teddy reminded her, stuggling to keep his voice even. “And let’s remember your blonde Charlie, shall we?” Talia simply shrugged, unabashed.

McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on Jax’s head and Teddy found himself hoping that it wouldn't shout out "Gryffindor!" And he didn’t want Jax in Slytherin...Teddy didn't want the new boy anywhere near Talia. Or Ravenclaw, either. Rosie was in Ravenclaw, though Teddy supposed that Victoire would be thrilled to have someone to speak French with. And Teddy's mother had been a Hufflepuff, so he didn't want Jax there either. In truth, Teddy didn't want the new boy at his school at all. Hogwarts was his home, and this boy – and his fiendish mother – were trying to keep him out.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Hat pronounced after a dramatic silence. Teddy was grateful that the Cormier boy wasn't going to be living across the hall, but he also felt a stab of emotion he couldn't explain. He quickly pushed those feelings to the back of his mind as McGonagall released them to their dormitories and the Ravenclaw House embraced their newest member.

Teddy let the sea of students wash him out of the Great Hall, not noticing how close he was to the new boy until it was too late to get away.

"I'm from France, originally," he was saying, smiling winningly at a Ravenclaw girl. "I went to the academy there." He sniffed, gazing around him. "It was...different than here." Teddy took "different" to mean "better," but it seemed he was the only one. Victoire, he noticed, was hanging on the boy’s every word. Her and all of the Ravenclaw girls, and half of the ones from Gryffindor. Teddy was just thankful that the Slytherins had already departed to the dungeons; he didn’t need to hear Talia swooning over the new boy any more than she already had.

"So is it true?" Jax said when the conversation lulled. Teddy was barely paying attention now, looking towards the hall where the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Houses would split to go to their own separate towers, and wishing the crowd would move faster. "You've got a werewolf in your midst?" Teddy's ears pricked at the word "werewolf" and he ducked his blue head without thinking.

"Yeah we do!" someone answered eagerly. "He's right there." It was too late for Teddy to put on a disguise - someone was bound to see him change, with half the school milling about - so Teddy settled for meeting the Cormier boy's eyes, his own flashing gold against his will.

"Teddy Lupin," he said, striving for civility and sticking out his hand. It was more of a challenge than anything. A test.

"Pleasure," Jax said after a long, awkward silence. He didn't shake Teddy's hand and eventually Teddy let it drop. "Where are you off to?"

"My dormitory," Teddy said slowly, sensing a trap but not quite seeing it. Jacques raised a dark eyebrow.

"They're letting you sleep with the other students? Isn't that rather _dangereux_?" A hushed silence fell and suddenly Teddy could hear his heart pounding as blood rushed to his face. "I knew you were a student, strictly speaking, but I assumed they had you sleeping in a… kennel or something. Especially tonight. Isn't it a full moon?" Teddy didn't answer, too focused on keeping himself from flying at the new boy. Even so, he couldn't help but notice some of his classmates taking steps away from him. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I wouldn't want a werewolf in my dormitory. I mean look at him, look at his eyes." Teddy tried to force his eyes back to their natural brown, but the moon was too high. Everyone was watching him, and Teddy wished he could Vanish into thin air.

“He’s a Metamorphmagus. He can change the way he looks whenever he wants,” a voice said. A fourth-year Gryffindor, Damien Something-Or-Other. “And only half-werewolf. Everyone knows he doesn’t Turn.”

“If he’s in control, then why doesn’t he change his eyes?” Jax asked, addressing his new classmates. Teddy could feel his nails biting into the skin of his palms.

"Because if he changed how he looked for every arrogant prick who demanded it, we’d never find him again.” Kieran said icily when it was clear that Teddy wasn't going to stick up for himself. "Kieran Grey, prefect. And if I hear another word out of you - Cormier, is it? - I'll write you up for harassment." The new boy narrowed his eyes at Kieran and spared Teddy a single, smug glance before he turned around and ascended the steps to the Ravenclaw's tower without another word. Teddy looked away, seeing a flash of blonde hair following him.

The uncomfortable silence broke as students started talking amongst themselves, but it was still strained, awkward. Many of them moved on to different topics of conversation, but Teddy could feel wary eyes on him as he walked to the Gryffindor common room, even from kids he’d known for six years. Teddy glared at anyone brave enough to meet his gaze and they quickly looked away. He didn’t linger, choosing to go straight to his room instead.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kieran demanded, bursting through the door as soon as he’d settled in the first years. Teddy ignored him, lugging his trunk onto his bed and unpacking as quickly as possible. He still had a lot to do tonight. “Teddy, mate, what happened back there?”

“Nothing happened.”

“Bullshit!” Teddy’s head snapped up, his mouth nearly dropping open in shock. Kieran, as a rule, didn’t swear. Ever. “Teddy he just called you out in front of half the school _and you let him_. What is _wrong_ with you?”

“I said nothing happened.” Teddy insisted, his voice a growl.

“I’ve known you for six years, Ted,” Kieran said, putting his hand on Teddy’s trunk. “And you’ve never let someone walk all over you like that. Talk to me now or I’m going to Talia,” he said when Teddy didn’t reply immediately. Teddy shok off Kieran’s hand and dug through his trunk, shoving Annette Cormier’s letters at his friend’s chest.

“That’s what’s been going on,” Teddy snarled. “And don’t tell Talia.” He stormed out of the room, swept through the common room, and ducked back out the portrait hole. Students, both younger and older than him, stepped out of his way, as if they could sense the anger rolling off of him in waves. It was worse tonight; everything was always heightened during the full moon. Teddy’s senses exploded, filling him up until he couldn’t take it anymore, and every emotion was amplified, wild. Teddy’s anger burned through him like firewhiskey and he didn’t stop walking until he’d reached the Room of Requirement. The door gave without incident, opening to reveal the east grounds.

Teddy and the Room of Requirement had come to an understanding years ago. He might not Turn during the full moon, but he was too agitated to be near his fellow students. He’d tried just wandering the castle at night, but there was always a chance he’d run into someone, and Teddy didn’t want anyone seeing him so animalistic. He couldn’t even stand to look at himself this time of the month. Glowing eyes, sharp, violent features, unnaturally pointed canines. All he needed was a tail and fur.

And so, during his wanderings first year, Teddy had stumbled upon the Room of Requirement. He’d been warned away from strange doors, but this one had called to him and he’d opened it, despite his best judgment warning him. And instead of being a room, it let him straight outside. That had been his solution. No one ever stopped him, though Teddy had suspected for years that McGonagall knew what he was doing. But she never said anything, so Teddy didn’t see the point in bringing it up.

He traversed the grounds aimlessly, bathed in the silver light of the full moon, before stopping at his usual spot in front of the Womping Willow. Teddy knew the stories about how his dad had come here, smuggled himself through the secret passageway under the tree that led to the Shrieking Shack. And Teddy knew that, when his father’s friends had found out that he was a werewolf, they’d become Animagi so that he didn’t have to Turn alone every month. So it was here that Teddy felt the most connected to his dad, even though he could feel resentment boiling inside him like black tar. It was from his father that Teddy had inhereited the werewolf genes, and everything that came with them. The Shifting, the distrust in people’s eyes when they learned what he was, and now the thrice-damned Cormiers, who were determined to run him out of Hogwarts.

“Wish you could tell me how to deal with this new kid,” Teddy said, his voice gravelly and rough like it only was during the full moon. He sat cross-legged on the grass, just out of the Willow’s reach, though that didn’t stop it from trying to beat him into a bloody pulp. “I know I should ignore him, but Merlin’s beard, he is so much worse than I ever imagined. I thought his mother was bad, but I can burn letters. And I can’t do anything to him, or everyone will think I’m a monster, just like he’s saying.” Teddy sighed, more of a howl than anything, and pulled his knees to his chest, letting his head drop. “Christ, Dad. I wish I knew what to do.” Teddy could never figure out why talking to the tree made him feel better. It’s not like his father could hear him and it wasn’t like anyone would answer. Sometimes, if it was raining and windy, Teddy could almost imagine that the rustling of the branches made out words, but even then he knew that it was only in his head. There was no magic that could bring back the dead, and trees couldn’t talk, let alone channel a wizard that died a decade-and-a-half ago.

Teddy sat in silence for a while, content to wait out the night with the Willow, until something shifted, and he raised his head. Any other night, he wouldn’t have noticed, but then again, on any other night, Teddy might not have been out here in the first place. But now he could smell something on the wind. Something out-of-place and almost immediately familiar, though Teddy couldn’t place it.

“Hey!” he called, following the scent until he saw a dark figure silhouetted against the moonlight. The person, whoever they were, bolted immediately and Teddy sprinted to catch up, not knowing why he was giving chase. Curiosity maybe. He’d never seen anyone else on the grounds at night, not in the six years he’d been at Hogwarts. But curiosity didn’t cover it. There was a familiarity tugging him forward, something he simply couldn’t ignore. But when he rounded the corner of the castle, whoever it was had vanished, and the scent had disappeared.

Teddy kept looking – he spent the rest of the night searching – but there was nothing. Nothing but a memory, and the undeniable feeling that the grounds were no longer his during the full moon If they ever were at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this is so late, I was out of town in the middle of nowhere, with no Internet access. Anywho, lots of new introduction in this chapter, and I hope you all like it!
> 
> ALSO as a geek of all trades, I have been slipping in little fandom references in my chapters, so leave a review if you can guess them! (Hint: Last names)
> 
> Remember, reviews are the sun in my sky!  
> ~Fae


End file.
